1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shooting glasses and more particularly pertains to shooting glasses which facilitate aim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of glasses are known in the prior art. More specifically, eyeglasses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving sight are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,924 to Laurence a shooter's hat having flexible side blinder attachments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,116 to Roth discloses a wrestling blinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,698 to Vanderhye discloses a reflex developing kit and procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,999 to Williams discloses discrete lens eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,991 to Recenello discloses peripheral view blinders.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,495 to Takeuchi discloses special lens for eyeglasses.
In this respect, the shooting glasses according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving aim.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved shooting glasses which can be used for improving aim. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.